Our Planet
by elastix
Summary: "I promise you'll be safe, I won't kill you or your family" Blossom lived an ordinary life. That is, until she gets kidnapped and betrothed to Brick Jojo, an alien from the planet of Photopnea! But neither Blossom nor Brick wish to go through with it. How will the two find a way to get out of this mess? Or will they find a way to endure it? All pairings, mainly reds. My first Story


Chapter 1

 **I Come in Peace**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own The Powerpuff Girls**

It began in the noisy, noisy night. The night breeze was loud. The leaves from the trees that were restless _because_ of the night breeze was loud. The crickets were loud. And the outlier of the whole nature theme which was the light taps on my glass window-was loud. My eyes narrowed. I chose to ignore it for it was probably just a tree branch that had decided to rest upon the hard pane.

I was pulling an all nighter to put in extra work for my science project. I was testing my invention for the hundredth time to guarantee that my laser gun powered by a potato would work tomorrow and also to guarantee my well deserved first place trophy. I fired three test shots at a wooden board but the power from my gun was much weaker than it was two days before. It barely made a small dent in the board. It needed a few-or alot of tweaks. As I scribbled inside my notepad, proposing newly formed equations based off of my invention, I heard another tap on my window. I chose to ignore it again.

I became frustrated, I couldn't solve the problem as to why my laser gun's power seemed to be weaker. What was it? Do I need to replace the potato or is it the bulb? But it can't be the bulb because I already changed it- _tap._ Perhaps it was- _tap._ Alright the tapping was beginning to get annoying. I sighed, dusted off my lab coat, pulled off my gloves, took off my glasses, then ran my hand through my long orange hair. I walked over to my window in hope to dispose of the branch that was probably causing the annoyance. The weird part though, was when I opened my window, nothing was there, so where did the tapping noise come from? In fear of any supernatural occurrence that may be taking place, I decided to just go to sleep, maybe I was so tired that I started hallucinating? I closed my window then locked it. When I turned around, my eyes were met with my potato powered laser gun as well as a masked figure behind it. Before I could even dare to allow my vocal cords to let out the loudest scream that would have been know to man, a gloved hand reached out to my mouth. The figure soon positioned himself around me so that his right hand covered my mouth, and my laser gun was held in his left hand, pressed against my head. The only sounds that could be heard were my muffles and stomps as I tried to free myself from the grasp of my capture.

"Ah ah ah Pinky. You might wake up your family if you squeal and if you do…well let's just say I'd rather not keep any witnesses around," The male voice said, tapping the laser gun against my head in response to his last few words.

I thought about my father, who is currently staying in a hotel downtown after his robotics conference downtown. And my two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup whose rooms are on both sides of mine, we're triplets. My father's safe, but what if this stranger goes after my sisters? The thought of them hurt or even worse brought tears to my eyes. I tried to hold them in but my mind continued to sort through different horrible outputs that could take place this night. Why is this happening to me?

"Are you crying?" The male voice asked disappointed. "Come on, please don't, I can't handle girls crying. Actually I've never seen a girl cry before. Well I have, but I don't think you could call the girls 'girls' where I'm from. Not all of the girls look bad, it's just that where I was raised, I was only allowed to see the monstrous ones in order to prevent my brothers and I from getting attracted to the actual 'pretty girls'. You know, you're actually the first _real_ girl I've met and must I say, you're really different from the girls I'm used to-which is a compliment, really!" The boy finished sidetracking. Seeing that my captor seemed to be on the sensitive and ditzy side I decided to use this to my advantage. I forced myself to draw out more and more tears out of my eyes.

"No, no!" Please stop! I promise you'll be safe, I won't kill you or your family, I promise! I only said that I might to prevent you from drawing attention to yourself or from trying to escape. Look! Look! See?" He lowered the gun, "The gun is down, besides I've been watching you for a while, don't you remember? Your gun can barely place a dent in a wooden board!" My eyes lit up at that point. This kid was not the brightest kid around to tell me that kind of information. "You alright now? I'm going to release you, okay? But you must agree to come with me" He slowly loosened his grasp around my mouth, and placed a finger to the part of his mask where his mouth would be. I could now see his carefree, calm blue eyes. "Now that we've established trust, I can now proceed-"

"BUTTERCUUUP!" I screamed. If there was one person I knew that could probably stand a chance against this seemingly well toned boy, it was my sister Buttercup. I shoved the boy and ran towards my bedroom door. Before my foot could step outside the imaginary line that separated my room from the outside, my body froze. I heard footsteps approach behind me and without a doubt, I knew who it belonged to.

"Tsk tsk. Come on now Pinky I trusted you. I'm hurt. I let my guard down for a minute and you decide to reach in with a sword. No man would want a woman as untrustworthy as you," He mumbled. He now stood in front of me, whirling a different gun in his hand. "See this?" He held out the blue toy like gun in front of my face. "It's a freeze ray. It freezes the target. I shot you. You're _frozen_." He emphasized the last word with a smile and stuck out his tongue mockingly. "You can still hear though right? How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked. "Oh yeah, that's right...you can't talk. Yeah, the ray disables your ability to speak-hold on a sec someone's coming." In less than five seconds, Buttercup rounded the corner and entered the room, her large green eyes wide with shock.

"Blossom!? Blossom what happened?" My sister began. Before she could proceed with more questions, the sound of a zapper came from the blue gun, as he shot my sister. She stood exactly the same as she was a mere second ago, in the entrance of my room, with green eyes that were wide with shock.

The boy turned away from my sister to face me. He took off his ski mask to reveal his messy blonde hair and carefree smile followed by his carefree blue eyes. His smile dropped.

"Your sister will be free in about an hour, but right now we need to leave. Any last words that you would like to say to your sister?" He took the pause to place his gun in his black hoister then looked up in surprise. "What? Nothing you want to say to your sister? Oh...right...you can't speak," the blonde smiled. He opened my window then lifted me up. Next he, to my surprise threw me out out of the window. If I could scream, I would, but I couldn't. And although I could not vocally express my fright, in the inside, my throat caught my heart. As the air swept through my hair, and gravity refused to give up on me, I continued to fall, fearing my life. That is, until I hit a hard surface. It didn't hurt. I was face down on my stomach on an invisible force. I could see then, dark green grass that was from my backyard and bright fireflies clearly below me. About twenty feet below. Am I flying? Or am I dead?

"You good!?" The boy shouted above from my window before he hopped out and slowly _glided_ onto the invisible object and landed safely on two feet. He _glided_? Like..he _flew_? How is that even possible? It's not. "Fantastic, I knew this was where parked the spacecraft! I guess I got lucky or you would have been a smashed tomato by now." He let out an extremely long and awkward whistle. "Alright, It's kind of awkward if you don't at least crack a smile at my jokes. I mean, I'm working hard here. I'll tell you what, how about I unfreeze you once we set off into space?" He smiled a bit and took off what seemed to be a remote and tapped a few buttons that turned the object from transparent to a large, red craft that seemed as if it came out of a sci-fi film. He loaded me inside then placed me inside a cage inside of the ship.

Spacecraft? The floating? The zapper? Who or what exactly is this guy.

"Fair warning. The ride is going to be a bit bumpy, try not to puke will ya? This is my brother's craft and he'll kill me if I mess it up. Got it?" I did not or could not reply. "Alright, I'll unzap you now, it's not like you can escape from that cage anyway. I just don't like talking to myself you know? Just please, I beg of you, don't bombard me with questions, okay?" He zapped me and I immediately felt free. I stretched my arms and cleared my throat. "Okay?" He asked again? I nodded. "You can use your voice now." He chuckled. He walked to a white box inside the craft and shuffled around inside of it for a bit. He then settled upon an odd white headgear and placed it on his head. A microphone that reached to his lips was connected. He tapped a few buttons on the side of it for a while. "Ya? I got her no worries. Yeah...yeah...okay got. We're on our way, see you in a bit," he tapped the headgear again as if to hang up whatever conversation he was having. I finally gathered courage.

"Who-who-who was that?" I stuttered a bit. I never stutter.

"You'll find out soon," he replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll also find out that information soon."

"Will I get to come back home? I have a science invention competition tomorrow. And is my sister, the one you zapped, okay?"

"Depends, and she's okay I guess. Her memory of what happened tonight should be gone by the time she unfreezes. I set the blaster on Freeze and Memory Erase mode." He began to fiddle around on what seemed to be a control panel in the front of the craft. "We're about to take off soon, are you ready?" I shook my head. "Oh, well, I reccomend getting ready."

"Who are you...or...what are you?" I asked carefully.

"Oh right, where are my manners? As your brother in law, shame on me! I'm Boomer!"

"Brother in law? What do you mean?"

"I said too much," Boomer pretended to lock his lips and throw the key away.

"Are you saying that I'm supposed to get married? I'm only 17!"

"Almost 18...besides where I'm from age doesn't matter in regards to marriage. I knew who I was going to marry when I was five years old!" His eyes momentarily filled with what seemed to be sadness.

"I am not getting married! Let me off!"

"Let's not talk about this, I wasn't supposed to tell you. In fact, when we reach our destination and you receive the news of marriage, can you act like how you are now? Just be sure to give them some sort of a reaction. It would be weird if you didn't," he winked.

"I am not getting married! Just let me off the ship, find another sister in law!"

"Look I don't know why you were chosen, and I can't just let you off or I'll get in serious trouble. And one more word about this topic and I'll zap you." Boomer's voice became stern. I dropped the subject and hesitated for a moment.

"You never answered my question earlier...what are you?"

"You haven't guessed? I'm sure you've seen movies right?"

"My imagination would guess an alien? But they don't-"

"Exist? That hurts. But as you can see, we're very much real. To be more specific I'm a Photonian, from Photopnea. " I slouched down in my cell. Alien? You're kidding right. Suddenly, what sounded like an engine roared and I could feel the craft take off. "Finally got it to work!" Boomer chuckled to himself. "I promise Pinky, you're gonna like your new home!" I sighed.

"Photopnea...is that where we're going?"

"Possibly." He said nonchalantly.

The engine was loud in the night. My thoughts were loud. Everything was loud in this noisy noisy night.

* * *

"Buttercup, aren't you over thinking it?" Bubbles, a dainty blonde girl with blue bright blue eyes asked.

It was an early, quiet Saturday morning. Quieter than most mornings in the Utonium household. Even the birds, who chirped the most at the early break of dawn, appeared to be too tired to chirp. Buttercup, the sister of Blossom and Bubbles was sitting at the dining table, a bowl of flakes sat in front of her, without an ounce of milk, but a spoon kept in hand. Her green eyes were swallowed by a trance.

"Buttercup, I'm sure Blossom just left early to her science invention thingy whatever," Bubbles crossed the dining room to enter the kitchen. She pulled out a container of yogurt and a carton of milk. "You're being too paranoid.

"Bubbles. You don't get it. You see, I have this weird feeling. A feeling like something _happened_ last night. I woke up this morning, and my head was killing me. I also had a weird dream…" Buttercup's tone was uncertain.

"What kinda dream?" Bubbles came behind Buttercup and poured milk into her bowl of cereal for her, then sat down across from Buttercup to enjoy her yogurt. "Eat."

"I don't remember...but I know it's something...not good." Buttercup finally took a bite of her cereal. "I'll shoot Blossom a text later." There was a momentary pause in the conversation as the two girls munched on their breakfast.

"I had a super duper awesome dream!" Bubbles jumped into her seat enthusiastically. interrupting the silence.

"About what?"

"I got married to an alien! And we lived happily ever after. Oh Buttercup! It was so sweet!"

"Oh come on Bubbles." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You're reading too many paranormal romance novels." Bubbles giggled. "Besides, suppose that a human and an alien _did_ get married. Do you really think that they would live happily ever after? Of course the relationship wouldn't work out. It would be full of issues and of course the pair would break up."

"How cynical." Bubbles giggled.

"Now are you done with your food? It's my turn to take you to your doctor's appointment. We shouldn't be late. Should I make dad's breakfast before we leave?"

"No. He called me over the phone about twenty minutes ago, he said he got called into work in the middle of the night by the people from the lab. He sounded very excited."

"Do you know what it was about?" Buttercup took her bowl and Bubbles empty container away from the table.

"Hmm. I think it was something about UFO sightings."

"A UFO? Who was driving it? The alien you married in your dreams?" Buttercup snorted.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh at me all you want but who knows, it could be." Bubbles grabbed her bag.

"Mhmm. Aliens aren't real. Dad's wasting his time. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"A is for asteroid. B is for…?"

"Black hole." I sighed.

"Haven't you already said black hole in an earlier round?"

"Boomer. I don't mean to sound like a party pooper, but we've been playing this... _game_ for over an hour."

"I wouldn't say party pooper, but definitely a major buzz kill." Boomer sighed. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Go home…"

"Not happening."

"I have school and other important things to do on earth…" I tried to reason. Boomer ignored that comment. "I'm hungry." I said, changing the subject as to not anger the boy.

"Woo! That's the best thing you've said since we got on this craft! You don't know this, but I'm known for my cooking back where I'm from." He smiled proudly then hit a switch on the control panel. He pressed a few more buttons then all of a sudden, a plate of turkey, mashed potatoes and glossed vegetables appeared along with a cup of water. He brought the plate over and slid it under my cell. "Eat up! Tell me how it tastes!"

"What is this?" I stared down at the plate suspiciously. It was both fascinating and strange. Nevertheless I pushed the plate away from me.

"Sliced turkey, seasoned mash potatoes, and vegetables. Try it, I told you earlier, back on my planet, I'm pretty popular for my cooking."

"This…? This isn't cooking. You clicked a few buttons and it appeared."

"Are you insulting my work?"

"Not insulting but...that's not cooking."

"Yeah? How do you earthlings 'cook'?" Boomer replied mockingly.

"From scratch then usually with an oven." I said simply.

"Scratch? Oven? Too much time and effort. You guys should really adopt our technology. Maybe the humans will catch on once we invade earth."

"What!?"

"That was a joke, now are you going to eat it or not?" I hesitated.

"Are you not going to eat as well?"

"I prefer to eat alone." He turned around and went back to the front of the craft.

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost. What? Are you finally excited to go?" He said with a grin.

"No, but I'm starting to really hate this cell." It's true. After traveling for a few hours, the cell became a prison. I yawned. "If aliens are so advanced, shouldn't this UFO thing just go faster?"

"UFO? I have you know that this is a state of the art 48-Star Spacecraft, limited edition."

"Wow. Impressive." I said boredly.

"Sarcasm? I don't mind. This is my brother's. _My_ craft is a 49-Star Spacecraft. A newer version." Boomer said with a smirk.

"Who has the 50?" I joked.

"My other brother." Boomer pouted and said flatly. "Anyways. This craft _can_ go faster. Much faster. We could have been to the destination in half a second."

"Then why aren't we?"

"I was stalling. I'm in no rush to get back."

"Why?"

"Alright we're about to land in five minutes." He ignored my question. "Still not going to eat your food? I'm sure it's getting cold." I looked at the plate I pushed aside. I doubt that this food could be any worse than whatever situation I got caught up in. I pulled the place closer and picked up a small slice of turkey. It looked plain and tasteless. I was reluctant but nevertheless I took a bite. And oddly enough. It tasted okay.

* * *

"Where's my Boomer? Where is he? He should have been home hours ago!"

"He's bringing home Brick's fiance." An elderly man in a suit responded.

"We have to attend Elia and Matten's wedding on planet Neptune! At this rate we are going to be late!" The girl complained.

"I'm sure Boomer will be home shortly Flora. You must remain calm."

"He always does things like this! And he better shape up because his family is depending on _our_ marriage to unite the Martians and Photonians! And if our relationship keeps going down like this...let's just say that the peace between our planets will be destroyed!" Flora stomped out of the dressing room and slammed the door.

"Oh what's taking that boy so long!" The man stood up and left the room. He walked through the halls of the castle in a smooth fluid motion, turning corners with ease. He finally reached a huge red door and knocked three times. "Brick? Brick your Highness?"

"Ah. Paris? No need to be so formal, come in!" Brick replied. Upon demand Paris entered the room. Brick was in another room changing his clothes.

"I'm a butler. Your butler. I cannot be informal with someone above me."

"Don't be like that. I've known you for far too long for it to be like that," Brick said casually.

'Are you almost done changing? I'm sure your fiance will be here soon. And Brick, please behave yourself when she arrives, you must not try to upset your mother."

"Whatever. If my mom doesn't want trouble, then she wouldn't have tried to marry me off to some random girl in the first place. She knows how I am. And knowing that, she shouldn't have planned this."

"I understand that you don't want to get married, but you must understand that this is how it must be. The girl is a descendent of the royal bloodline of-"

"I don't care what she or _who_. Shouldn't I be able to marry someone I love?"

"Your highness...do you...have someone you love?"

"Drop the fancy talk, I told ya! And I don't but I'm too young to be married off. I need experience life first, maybe find someone I actually love…" Paris sighed.

"Brick. You know that love is not a factor in arranged marriages."

"I know. And that's why I plan to change the damn system. To rebel a bit…"

"...Your Highness?"

Brick opened the door from his dressing room. Paris's mouth dropped open and he shook his head. Brick was wearing a red bandana tied across his messy gingered hair. A camouflage green t-shirt, black jeans, and Timberland boots.. He also painted black lines under his eyes.

"Brick, your mother would not approve." Paris tried to hold in a laugh.

"Exactly. Just like how _I_ don't approve of the marriage." Brick looked in a mirror and messed up his hair a bit more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Brick!" a female voice called out excitedly. "I just got in that Boomer and you bride to be arrived on Photopnea! Be prepared to meet her!" Her footsteps faded away.

"Sir, I cannot let you go out like this."

"And will you stop me? I'll take full responsibility."

"I'll pretend I didn't see any of this. But please, don't stir up too much trouble."

"Thanks Paris," Brick patted him on the shoulder and jogged to the front door, "You're truly the best! Now if you would excuse me, I have some things that I need to double check before the big show!" Brick jogged out the door and headed left.

"When exactly will that boy grow up?" Paris straightened out his vest and walk out heading right, the opposite direction of where Brick had gone. He whistled a tune as he walked, heading to help prepare for the arrival of the future princess.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you very much for reading this chapter, it is much appreciated. And if you would be so kind as to tell me how you liked it or not. What I need to work on and whatnot. Ideas will be taken into consideration, and of course I'd give much thanks. This is actually the first story I've written, for you to have read it is both scary and exciting, thanks again!**


End file.
